


Comfort

by thesingingrobot



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, like super short, something i wanted to do for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/pseuds/thesingingrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warmth and love. Something we all search for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I suck at elaborating stuff, I'm short and to the point. This is my first post on here. Please enjoy!

Waking up to those beautiful, warm amber eyes was now regular for the blue-haired male; and he would never have it any other way. 

"Good morning, Aoba." Ren would always say with his groggy voice before kissing him softly on the cheek. Aoba would always return the favor. 

This morning it was a gray sky. Ren greeted him with his usual "good morning" routine before he decided to say, "It looks like the sky's about to cry." Aoba looked at his lover curiously before Ren started speaking again. "It reminds me of you, when I was gone," the statement caused Aoba to make a small frown.

"I still can't believe you heard me," Aoba stated, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. "I mean, you were over-seas."

Ren shut his eyes and let out an airy chuckle before he tightly wrapped his bare arms around Aoba. "I really did miss you," he breathed as he nuzzled his face gently into Aoba's neck. 

Aoba let out a tiny smile and started to gently pet his hair. "I did too." He responded.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."

And then the rain started to gently pound on the window, as the two dazed off in the comfort of each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF.  
> I LOVE THEM SO!


End file.
